


Two sides of the same coin

by BlackRoseMii



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Semblances, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: Clover offers Qrow to help him with his semblance.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665493
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start fair game week with a small little fic.

Clover Ebi was an attractive man. Everybody with a working pair of eyes could see that. And he knew that, too. He always made sure his body was in peak condition, worked out at every opportunity. Not just because he wanted to be ready in case of a Grimm attack, but also a little for the looks he received from young and old alike.

Though he did indulge himself in a little vanity, it was never something he took seriously. He just liked the attention.

His popularity wasn't just due to his appearance though. His personality and friendly attitude were like a light moths were drawn to. But he always kept a certain distance from people. His interactions tended to stay in a more professional area, but not cold.

He could joke a little with his teammates if the situation allowed it. And the citizens of both Atlas and Mantle looked up to him like a hero. But even so, there was always a line he didn't want to cross. He got used to it over the years, but deep inside, he wished he could change it.

And as his luck would have it, the latest additions to his team brought along someone who could make his wish come true. And all it took was a simple phrase for him to begin to fall:

„My semblance brings misfortune.“

Qrow inhaled sharply through gritted teeth as he inspected the wound he had gotten from an earlier fight with Grimm. It was only a scratch on his arm, but it kept touching the hilt of Harbinger everytime he brushed against it and it was obvious it was starting to irritate him.

Clover noticed the movement and walked over to him.

„Let me see that,“ he said, offering his hand.

Qrow blinked in surprise, but complied anyway. The brunette checked the wound carefully as not to hurt the man any further and let him go soon after. Then he untied the cloth on his arm.

„The transport will come in a few minutes, so this is all I can do for now. But if we keep it untreated, it will only get worse.“

He wrapped the cloth around the wound as carefully as possible. When he was done, he looked up again with a warm smile on his face.

„I hope you don't mind.“

The black-haired man was taken aback by Clovers kindness and it took him a while to answer. He quickly shook his head.

„No, it's okay,“ was all he could respond with while hiding his blushing face.

Clover knew what his flirtations did to Qrow. Over the last weeks, he was able to read his reactions like a book. And it was always a delight to see him fumbling for words or the light in his eyes shining just a little brighter.

He chuckled watching Qrow smile like that. The man didn't tell much about himself, but from knowing his semblance, he had a vague idea how he must have lived. Everywhere he went, misfortune would follow. To Qrow and to others as well. And despite them having opposite semblances, Clover could relate to the huntsman and what he had gone through.

They had different upbringings, that much was true. And different people to support them – or antagonize them – as well.

But in the end, even though they were at the opposite sides of a coin, it was still one and the same coin.

„How's your arm?“ Clover asked as the two men walked down the halls of the academy.

Qrow gave it a quick look-over before answering.

„It's okay. The doc just put some balm and a bandage on it. But it should be gone after a few days.“

„Sounds like you got lucky.“

The black-haired man scoffed.

„This wouldn't have happened if I didn't slip on some damn ice.“

„Maybe, but if you hadn't slipped, that Sabyr would have bitten it off.“

Qrow gave Clover a confused look to which the brunette responded with a small smile. It was the cue he was waiting for.

„You know Qrow, I think you shouldn't see every bad thing that happens as something negative. It's still a shame that you got hurt, but on the other side, you avoided a worse injury.“

„Easy for you to say,“ the huntsman said, looking down at his feet with a frown.

Clover knew his thoughts were growing darker again. It hurt him to see him like this and the urge to help him just grew stronger each time.

But a lifetime of distancing himself from other people made it difficult to open up. When he looked at Qrow, he didn't just see a broken man. Someone who was haunted by his own semblance. But he also saw a glimpse of himself.

He couldn't let Qrow spiral down any further.

With his index finger, he slowly lifted Qrows chin, making him look directly into the brunettes eyes. He wasn't smiling, but his voice sounded honest.

„Believe me when I say, that being lucky all the time isn't as good as you think it is. Our semblances may be on opposite ends, but they're still very similar.“

Qrow was surprised, hearing the brunette sound almost vulnerable. Clover let go of Qrows chin, knowing that he got the black-haired mans attention and continued with his usual smile.

„How about I teach you how to have a little more control over your semblance?“

The surprised look on Qrows face was priceless. He must have thought it wouldn't even be possible for him to control his own semblance. And yet, here was Clover just casually helping him as if it was as easy as making a sandwich.

The operative chuckled at the sight and with a wave of his hand, he gestured Qrow to follow him. The latter did without a word, still dumbfounded.

Clover began his little lesson.

„With our semblances being passive, controlling it isn't easy. Other people have some sort of trigger or can activate it on their own. And since we don't have anything like that...“

The brunette turned towards his newly minted student, visibly flicking the pin on his vest.

„...we have to make one on our own.“

„But how is that a trigger?“ Qrow asked, clearly intrigued by his explanation.

„It basically works like any kind of lucky charm. With the difference that if I believe something good will happen, it's more likely than with other people.“

„So basically, if you're optimistic, your semblance is more likely to work.“

„Exactly.“

„Then...“ Qrow hesitated for a moment, looking down at his feet.

„...If I think something bad will happen, it will happen?“

The brunette nodded slowly and his voice turned quiet.

„That's one way to put it, yes.“

Clover could see how thoughts were stirring up again in the huntsman's head. He gave him some time to process everything before he spoke again, this time with a more uplifting tone.

„But there is a way for you to control it.“

The black-haired man's head shot up as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

„How?“

„Try to imagine something bad happens, but only to your enemies. Then infuse your aura into an object and let your semblance do the rest.“

The brunette pulled out a coin from his pocket and held it out to him.

„Try it.“

Qrows eyes darted between Clover and the coin before he hesitantly took it. He turned it a few times, still unsure of whether he'd be able to pull it off or not. Finally he held it firmly in his hand and started channeling his aura into it.

He wasn't sure if it worked or not, but he gave the coin back to Clover anyway.

„I say heads,“ Clover said, just before tossing the coin into the air.

It bounced off the ground a few times, before it finally came to a stop.

The two men stared at it, surprised to see that it didn't land on either side, but on the thin edge. It took them a little to realize what happened and after looking at each other, they both broke out into laughter.

Practicing his semblance wouldn't be easy for Qrow, Clover knew that very well. There would be times it would backfire, times when it wouldn't work at all. But he was sure, as long as Qrow could laugh happily like this, he would be able to do it one day.


End file.
